


Sur l'oreiller

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [4]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des discussions sur l'oreiller, il en avait eu des tas. Avec un robot, moins souvent…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur l'oreiller

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité, jour 4 : un ship que vous voudriez voir comme asexuel. Donc John/Dorian.   
> Toutes les fics écrites pour cette semaine (oui c'était y'a un moment, shut up), je les ai prises comme des exercices de style, et ça ne reflète pas forcément mes headcanons "habituels" sur les personnages, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des personnages asexuels/aromantiques, et peut-être que parfois ça entre en collision avec le canon. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire ces petites choses,
> 
> Enjoy!

John avait fait pas mal de progrès depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dorian. Premièrement, il avait accepté de fréquenter un robot. Puis de considérer un robot comme un ami. Comme son seul véritable ami. Il avait appris à refréner ses envies de meurtres en général et même à rire à l'humour spécial de Dorian. Et aujourd'hui, il était dans son lit, sans sa jambe, et quelqu'un pouvait le voir. Bon, il fallait le dire, quelqu'un était Dorian et malgré ses blagues molles, il était particulièrement compréhensif pour ce qui était des prothèses bioniques. Logique.

Ce qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter, cependant, c'était qu'il était en caleçon dans son lit et que Dorian était nu dans ses bras. Il ne dormait pas, évidemment, mais avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas d'une oreille, pour le bien de la santé mentale de John qui s'était réveillé une fois ou deux avec une paire d'yeux bleus trop brillants pour être honnêtes fixés sur lui. Si ce n'était pour les traits de lumière bleue qui passaient  de temps à autres sur ses joues, il aurait pu croire que Dorian était un humain. Sa peau était tiède, sa position… improbable, avec une jambe passée sur celle de John. Bref, il avait l'impression de dormir avec un type lambda, ou presque. Mais dormir avec un type lambda impliquait quelque chose qui ne l'enchantait pas des masses…

Pas que le fait de coucher avec Dorian le dégoute. Non, un autre robot oui sans doute mais lui… ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'avait juste… pas envie. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie, juste que les autres, hommes ou femmes, eux avaient envie.

"Arrête de te torturer le cerveau tu m'empêche de dormir."

John baissa les yeux sur l'autre homme, qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais un petit sourire éclaira son visage, et une vague de lumière bleutée passa rapidement de son front à sa joue.

"Tu dors pas, Duracel."

"Vrai, façon de parler, à quoi tu penses?"

Dorian avait enfin ouvert les yeux et relevé le menton sur la poitrine de Kennex, étudiant son visage. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais Dorian non plus ne voulait pas. Ou il ne lui disait pas. Et c'était bien comme ça.

"Tu me dirais si je faisais… ou si je faisais pas un truc qui t'embête?"

Dorian haussa un sourcil et se redressa un peu plus pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'air presque inquiet. Il finit par lui poser une main sur le front en demandant

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de John Kennex?!"

"Oh la ferme!"

La partie de chatouilles qui s'en suivit le conforta dans ses conclusions.


End file.
